Recomeçando
by Looory
Summary: [UA] Tudo mudou, mas ela ainda é apaixonada por ele, que não a enxerga nem como a velha amiga de antes. O que eles não contavam é que aquela amizade iria voltar a radiar suas vidas e dar início a um grande e intenso amor. [CAPÍTULO 2 ON]
1. A Pior de Todas

**Recomeçando**

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada foi o gênio que inventou Saint Seiya. Esta história não possui fins lucrativos. É puro divertimento, pode crer.

**Sinopse: **Tudo mudou, mas ela ainda é apaixonada por ele, que não a enxerga nem como a velha amiga de antes. O que eles não contavam é que aquela amizade iria voltar a radiar suas vidas e dar início a um intenso amor.

**Shipper: **Seiya e Saori (A história gira em torno destas personagens).

**Capítulo I**

**A Pior de Todas**

**Música: **_Why - Avril Lavigne_

_"W__hy, do you always do this to me?_

_Why, couldn´t you just see through me?_

_How come, you act like this_

_Like you just don´t care at all"_

A brisa gélida matinal que balançava as cortinas em um ritmo calmo fez com que despertasse. Ela foi abrindo os olhos devagar, evitando olhar para aquele clarão azul-acinzentado que entrava pela janela, iluminando o quarto. Mais um dia. Acordar, estudar, comer, dormir, pensar nele. Que coisa redundante. Se ao menos ela tivesse um motivo para fazer tudo isto, como um beijo de bom dia, uma ajudinha carinhosa nos estudos, um almoço a dois, dormir abraçada com ele. O pensar? Ah, não. Isto com certeza não aconteceria se ele estivesse ao seu lado. Tudo ao lado dele não tinha sentido, não era necessário pensar. Era apenas viver intensamente o momento e pronto. Ah, quem dera! Quem dera? Quem dera o que? Esqueça o miserável! Que se dane a vida dele, seus movimentos, seus pensamentos. Do que adiantaria? Ele se afastou por vontade própria, não é? Ele preferiu assim. Pois que assim seja!

Ela se levantou, novamente com o pé esquerdo primeiro. Puxa vida! Quantos anos já faz que ela não levanta com o pé direito? Ah, que se dane. Não iria ser um dia diferente dos outros. A mesma rotina insignificante. Bom, mas era melhor deixar esses pensamentos bobos de lado e começar a fazer coisas certas, do tipo se trocar para ir á aula e despertar as amigas, que na certa haviam dormido na sala após uma longa sessão pipoca. Já era assim á um ano, quando se mudaram para a república. A dona era a professora Marin, uma grande mulher. Saori sempre fora muito apegada a ela. Talvez pelo fato de elas se identificarem muito, ou talvez pelo fato dela ser a irmã mais velha dele. Ai, mas será que tudo tinha que ter ele? Já faz sete anos que ela não tinha aquela atenção. Já devia ter se acostumado e partido para outra. Mas não, parecia que tudo o tinha no meio. Seiya, o mais popular dos garotos. Seiya, o grande pegador. Seiya, o exemplo. Affe, que grande droga! Ela preferia quando ele era popular, mas generoso. Pegador, mais sempre buscando alguém para se apaixonar. Exemplo, mas humilde. Que diabos o fizera mudar? Depois daquele ano, quando ele teve que se mudar com a família. O que havia acontecido com ele, afinal? Influência? Vontade própria? Acesso de maria-vai-com-as-outras? Não importa. Ele se transformou, e aquela mudança repentina não havia agradado á ela. Antes eles eram os melhores amigos, agora mal se cumprimentam quando se cruzam. E quando se cumprimentam, no fim acaba acontecendo uma belíssima discussão. Antes não era assim. Antes... Como ela queria não ter crescido, só para ter aqueles abraços e carinhos eternamente.

Enfim, após tanto pensar onde foi que errara em relação ao amigo para causar tantos desentendimentos, Saori resolveu acordar as amigas. Eiri, Juni e Esmeralda estavam esparramadas pelo colchão, dividindo um mini edredom e rodeadas de pipocas e dvd's. Ela recolheu os potes e os filmes e acordou as garotas. Esmeralda acordou em um salto e saiu correndo para seu quarto. Juni ficou enrolando e Eiri colocou o travesseiro na cara.

- Meninas, acordem vai! - Saori pediu ás garotas preguiçosas. - Temos que tomar café e ir pra aula. Vamos lá. Eu estou na cozinha com a Shunrei.

_"Do you expect me to believe _

_I was the only one to fall?_

_I can feel I can feel you near me,_

_even though you´re far away_

_I can feel, I can feel you baby, why"_

Shunrei já estava na cozinha, radiante tomando seu café e lendo o resumo de filosofia. Sempre metida com a cara nos livros, Shunrei era, de longe, a mais inteligente das cinco, além de ser linda: os cabelos negros e sedosos presos em um coque apertado e os olhos, também negros, brilhavam a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar. Pena que toda aquela beleza era ocultada pela timidez da menina, que só falava quando tinha dúvidas sobre alguma conta, ou seja, raramente. Sua personalidade se limitava a ser a mediadora, sempre tentando resolver alguma discussão. Mas apesar de tudo, Shunrei era divertida quando estava com as amigas. Esmeralda a conhecia como ninguém e sabia que, por mais que a menina não desse muito sua opinião, ela sempre tinha a melhor delas.

Neste momento a porta da cozinha se chocou contra a parede quando Juni e Eiri adentraram o cômodo, tirando a concentração da garota no resumo tão bem-elaborado.

- Bom dia, meninas. - Shunrei falou em um tom animado. - Dormiram bem?

. Sim, tão bem que eu queria continuar lá, deitada naquele maravilhoso colchão d'água. - Eiri respondeu, sentando-se na mesa para o café.

- Fala sério! Se eu soubesse que mudar para república incluía esses colchões macios pacas, eu tinha vindo morar aqui quando eu era pirralha. - Juni comentou, sonolenta, enquanto pegava o pão. - Sem contar que o fator "sozinhas" é muito bom.

- Ai credo. Até parece que você não sente saudades de seus pais, Ju. - Shunrei comentou. Claro que para as amigas já não era novidade aquela atitude da amiga. Sabiam perfeitamente que a oriental sempre fora muito apegada aos pais e foi uma barra incrivelmente pesada ter de se separar deles para se dedicar aos estudos.

- Ah, qual é? Pensa comigo, Shunrei. Sem eu lá, eles podem brincar sem que eu pegue, sacou? - Juni exclamou divertida, passando a manteiga sobre o pão quente..

- É, saquei. Cadê a Saori e a Esmeralda? - Shunrei perguntou, curiosa. Saori acordava sempre cedo e ninguém entendia o porquê. A desculpa que usava não era nada óbvia: que tinha que ver o telejornal da amanhã.

ã, senão não iria sossegar. Então era uma surpresa para as amigas perceberem que Saori ainda não estava pronta.

- A Sah deve estar vindo, a Esmeralda deve estar se maquiando, sei lá. - Eiri disse, ainda sonolenta.

Não demorou muito e Esmeralda estava lá, perfeita como sempre: Os cabelos loiros e cacheados soltos, o uniforme ajustado de acordo com seu corpo, a maquiagem incomparável e os olhos verdes realçados com uma fina camada de lápis. Saori tinha uma inveja tremenda da loira, já que a mesma conseguia falar sem gaguejar, ser sempre direta e correta, o jeito de andar tão belo, que parecia estar flutuando. Sem contar que a menina era muito popular e tinha um namorado incrivelmente disputado por grande parte das meninas do colégio, o David. Saori vinha logo atrás, os cabelos lisos, num tom lilás sempre bem alinhados, cabelos que aliás ela estava pensando seriamente em tingir de castanho, já que era apaixonada por aquela cor. O uniforme lhe caía bem e os olhos azuis eram diretos, expressivos, fortes, de fazer qualquer um tremer com apenas um olhar. Saori era linda e angelical, mas não achava isto. Ela tinha certeza de que era uma anta desengonçada com cabelos normais que não sabia se expressar direito e tinha medo de mostrar seus sentimentos. Mas as amigas sabiam que, com um pouco de vaidade Saori iria ficar mais do que perfeita: deslumbrante.

- Bom dia, galera. - Ela disse, sem um pingo de animação na voz. Sentou-se ao lado de Eiri e pegou uma maçã.

- Bom dia, moça atrasada. E então dormiu bem depois de ontem? - Eiri perguntou, agora animada.

- Ah, tá perguntando por causa da festa? - Saori riu - Ah, de boa. Fui dormir bem tarde, acho que umas duas e pouco, sei lá. Tomei banho de depois fui escrever um pouco.

- Escrever aquele seu caderninho né? - Eiri perguntou, sarcástica. - Eu não sei o que tem lá, mas parece que é importante.

- Não vou negar que para mim, é. Me passa o suco, por favor. - Ela tentou desviar o assunto, já que o que ela mais detestava comentar era sobre o que escrevia. Eram pessoais, e se um dia alguém os lesse, ela na certa teria um acesso desesperador.

- Tá aqui. Bom, mas você não está escrevendo _dele_, está? Você disse que ele já era! - Agora o semblante de Eiri reverteu-se para algo preocupado. A loira era muito apegada com Saori e a última coisa que queria era que a amiga ficasse mal.

- É claro que não, né? Eu já esqueci o Seiya, gente. Passado é pra museu. - Mentiu. Se tinha uma coisa que Saori sabia fazer era atuar. Podia estar triste, mas sorria. Podia estar com vontade de cair no choro, mas se mantia firme. Se tinha uma coisa que a garota achava patético era chorar na frente dos outros.

- Entendi. - :Usando novamente o tom sarcástico, Eiri assentiu. Saori girou os olhos.

- Há, olha só quem fala! A madame encalhada. - e ela apontou para o colar de cristal que Eiri usava. - Você ainda é toda apaixonada por aquele loiro tostado do Hyoga, não é?

- Ele não é um loiro tostado! Nós somos amigos, Sah. Ele é legal, todo brincalhão e pacas, mas não rola. Ele é muito galinha, que nem o Seiya. - A loira disse, um pouco mais tímida depois da referência que Saori fez ao colar de cristal que carregava no pescoço há quase 5 anos. No começo ele era grande demais, mas ainda sim o usava. Agora o colar caía perfeitamente e o jeito antigo da jóia emanava um certo ar de mistério á sua volta.

- Nhai, porque não? Eu gosto de vocês. - Agora foi a vez de Saori usar seu sarcasmo, o que fez Eiri dar risadas. - Tem química, é legal.

- E também você não vai negar que ele tem um belo corpo. - Juni olhou para o pão enquanto falava. - Quem me dera se esse pãozinho fosse ele... Aiii!

Todas riam das piadas de Juni, que eram as melhores. A loirinha sempre foi a mais direta das cinco. Tinha uma personalidade forte e desafiadora, não levava desaforo para casa nunca. Sempre defendendo as amigas, tinha respostas muito bem elaboradas na ponta da língua, caso alguém se atrevesse a ofendê-las. Sempre gostou de músicas mais pesadas e tinha uma paixão por baterias. Aprendera a tocar já havia dois anos, e depois disto sempre andava com as baquetas na mão, batucando qualquer música que viesse em sua cabeça. E era linda demais: Os cabelos lisos e loiros, com algumas luzes pretas. Os olhos azuis, que mais pareciam um imenso oceano. Ela era alta, o que lhe dava uma ajudinha nos esportes, principalmente vôlei. Juni era muito amiga de Saori e Eiri, e juntas as três faziam um belo trio. Por falar em Eiri, ela também era linda, e cobiçada. Todos os garotos da escola a queriam. Mas quem disse que ela ligava? Sempre teve em mente a idéia de um relacionamento com a pessoa certa e ser feliz. Ela era loira, também de olhos azuis como Juni, mas os dela eram mais claros. As pernas bem torneadas ficavam sempre á mostra, pois a menina tinha fascinação por saias e adorava usar. Os cabelos ondulados sempre soltos em vários penteados. Eiri ela bela demais, e mal ela sabia que era desejada por ninguém menos do que Seiya, o amor de sua melhor amiga.

- Ui gente, é melhor nós irmos. Olha a hora, cara! Vamos ser mortas se não chegarmos agora. - Shunrei apontou para o relógio, e todas concordaram.

_"It´s not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day"_

- Bom dia, povo pobre. - Seiya chegava cumprimentando os amigos.

- Nossa, podemos saber o porque de tanta felicidade, hein? - Bella perguntava, enquanto abraçava o moreno por trás. - Algo de bom andou acontecendo?

- Não Bella, não houve nada. Mas se você quiser, quem sabe... - Ele sorriu de canto, e virou-se para a garota.

- E porque não? - A ruiva disse, maliciosa. - Quando mesmo?

- Que tal você marcar? - Ele perguntou, malicioso, apesar de já saber a resposta de Bella.

- Então... agora!

E ela o puxou em direção ao banheiro. Bella era uma menina fácil, fácil demais. Já devia ter se deitado até com os professores para tirar nota, se fosse necessário. Tinha o dom de conseguir fazer um garoto ficar doidinho por ela. E ela era bonita, até demais. Ruiva, olhos negros, um corpinho generoso e era enturmada com os meninos, apesar de ser bem fresca e só ter amigas fúteis. Ela detestava Saori pelo fato da menina se dar bem no handebol, esporte em que as duas adoravam disputar quem jogava melhor. Mas não era apenas isto: Saori tinha as amigas que ela queria ter, e isto a deixava com muita inveja. Mas ela sabia que, enquanto estivesse ficando com Seiya, o que Saori mais amava neste mundo, estava ganhando.

- Não Bella, espera. - ele afastou a garota de si. - Agora tem aula e eu quero falar com os meus amigos. Depois, valeu? Anda um pouco por ai, depois você volta. serve depois da aula?

- Tá bem gato. Depois eu cuido de você um pouco. - O comentário fez com que Ikki explodisse na risada. Gato? Aff, ninguém merece.

E ela saiu rebolando. Seiya a olhava indo embora, observando ela como se fosse um belo pedaço de carne. Os amigos a olhavam também, com uma certa inveja do amigo, mas continuaram normais, porque sabiam que uma hora seria a vez deles. Seiya se virou para os amigos e riu. E assim que a moça desapareceu na multidão, ele começou a comentar.

- Gostosa né? Eu sei. - ele começou, metido como sempre. Shiryu girou os olhos.

- E é bem dada, não acha? - Shun falou, desaprovando o rolo do amigo com a ruiva.

- Eu sei Shun. É só diversão cara, tô falando sério. Tá achando que eu sou louco de ter algo mais sério com ela? É só uns amassos mais ferrados, saca? - E ele comentou de um jeito tão divertido, que parecia até que o assunto era muito normal.

- Ah claro, até já sabemos que tipo de amassos... - Hyoga comentou. - ...aqueles bem por dentro, né?

- Tá aprendendo, hein djow? - Seiya brincou, dando um soco no ombro do amigo. - Mas diz ai, e você com a Juni? Não rola?

- Que ow, ela é um pouco difícil. Mas rola sim, acho que ela não resiste, saca? - Ele brincou. - É só doce da parte dela, mas no fim pego fácil.

Shun não gostou nem um pouco do comentário. Juni era sua melhor amiga e tinha um certo ciúme da relação de chove-não-molha entre ela e Hyoga, outro grande amigo seu. Mas enfim, como todo bom companheiro, ele não se metia nas confusões que rolava entre eles e resolveu deixar que o tempo dissesse o que seria no fim.

- Eu acho que não. - Shun retorquiu, frio. - Acho que ela não cai na sua.

- Porque hein? - O loiro retrucou, cético. - Acha que só você pode dar uns beijos nela? - Desafiou.

- Escuta aqui, eu não dei beijo em ninguém. - _Mas vontade não me faltou. _Sua mente berrava, descontrolada. Mas ele não iria contar para Hyoga o que sentia. Ah, não mesmo!

- Ah, mas vontade não faltou. - Ele pareceu ler os pensamentos de Shun, que abriu e fechou a boa várias vezes. - Qual é, Shun? Ela só te vê como amigo, desiste.

- Isto pessoalmente não é da sua conta. - Alfinetou.- Bom galera, eu vou subir. Vejo vocês na aula. - Hyoga o encarou com cara de poucos amigos antes de Shun girar os calcanhares e sair andando.

- Ih, será?

- O que, Shiryu?

- Acho que ele não gostou muito do seu comentário sobre a Juni. - Shiryu comentou. Mas ele não achava, tinha certeza plena de que Shun se irritara mais do que o normal com o comentário fútil de Hyoga.

- Ué, eu tô mentindo? Pego fácil sim, e não vai ter quem me convença do contrário.

- Tá bem, se você está dizendo. - Mentiu. Hyoga queria se mostrar, ah se queria. E ele sabia perfeitamente que só falava aquelas coisas de Juni para irritar Shun.

- Bom galera, chega de discussão. As meninas estão vindo ai. - Seiya apontou as cinco garotas, que adentravam o portão do colégio.

- Bom dia, boys. - Juni chegava toda feliz, dando um beijo no rosto de cada. Hyoga tentou atingí-la na boca, mas a loira, percebendo a investida do garoto, desviou.

- Bom dia. Sonhou comigo, né? - o loiro brincou.

- Me respeita, Hyoga! - e deu um soco no ombro do rapaz, que apenas a fitou.

- Eu sei que você gosta.

- Há, claro. Modéééésto. - Ela disse, sarcástica. - Menos, meu bem, menos...

Neste momento ele a enlaçou pela cintura. Eiri, que via tudo sem dizer uma palavra, teve o ímpeto de separar os dois e beijá-lo, na frente de todos. Mas o que fez foi olhar para o lado, timidamente, enquanto Juni e Hyoga continuavam com a brincadeira.

- E então? - Esmeralda começou, animada. - Vamos marcar um shopping esses dias?

- Beleza. - Seiya concordou. - Quem vai?

- Eu, você, o casal vinte ali, o Shiryu, a Shunrei, o Shun, o David, a Eiri, o Ikki e a Saori.

- Ah, Saori não. - o moreno implicou. - Ela não, né? Ah se ela for estraga, cara.

Saori, que não estava muito longe dali, ouviu tudo. Mas ao invés de chegar no garoto e dizer um monte de besteiras, disse alto:

- Deixa Esmeralda, eu não poderia ir mesmo. Tenho trabalho demais para fazer. - Ela Afirmou, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás e fitar o moreno.

- Não Sah! Esta besta está de implicância. Vai com a gente, por favor! - Esmeralda exclamou, os olhos irritados ainda fixos em Seiya, que ria, achando graça daquela conversa.

- Não Me, deixa quieto. Se eu não for todo mundo sai feliz.

- Não Saori, espera! - mas ela foi embora.

- Viu o que você fez? - Esmeralda disse, com rispidez. - Qual é o seu problema?

- Não gosto dela, Me. Se ela for, eu simplesmente não vou.

- Como não gosta? Ela sempre foi sua amiga!

- Não me faça rir, Me. Ela é um saco, só isto. Nunca fui amigo dela, não viaja.

Hyoga, que viu a garota se afastar, havia percebido algo errado. Resolveu então ira atrás dela.

- Eu já volto, beleza?

- Não demora, tá?

_"It´s not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why"_

Que imbecil! Ele conseguia sempre a deixar assim. Ela sabia, sabia que algo errado iria acontecer. Mas porque? O que ela tinha feito? Onde foi que ela errou? Não era possível. Porque todas ganhavam beijinhos no rosto e elogios, enquanto ela levava grosserias? Porque antes todos aqueles carinhos eram para ela e agora são das outras? E porque ele fingia que o passado não existia? Ai, porque ele estava assim? Tinha vontade de gritar na cara dele 'EU TE AMO, SEU PAVÃO MÍOPE!', mas como não coragem de dizer a verdade, o máximo que podia fazer era calar-se. E assim, mais uma vez, lágrimas fartas caiam por seu rosto, borrando a fraquíssima camada de lápis.

Hyoga, que gostava muito de Saori, e a considerava uma grande amiga, viu tudo. E tinha sacado havia tempos a paixão da amiga por Seiya. Só não entendia porque ela, uma garota forte, que nunca deixava um provocador sem resposta, ficou quieta em relação á implicância do amigo.

- Sah?

- Hyoga. - ela limpou as lágrimas rapidamente. - O que faz aqui?

- Quero saber porque que você não o enfrenta.

- Quem?

- O medo, linda. O medo que você sente de retrucar ás provocações do Seiya.

- Medo? Hyoga, cristalina! Eu não tenho medo dele.

- Então o que é? Sou só eu falar uma porcaria que você me repreende com um belo 'cala-a-boca'. O que está acontecendo? - e ele levantou o rosto da amiga, que segurava as lágrimas. Ela não respondeu, apenas o olhou, como se não quisesse dizer.

- Gosta dele demais para fazer isto, não é?

- Gosto dele mais do que mim mesma, Hyoga. - ela sussurrou, séria. O loiro a abraçou, fazendo a garota parar de bancar a forte e chorar um pouco mais nos braços do amigo.

- Hyoga, eu não entendo! Eu não entendo a atitude dele! Eu não faço a menos idéia de onde foi que eu errei com ele. Sempre o tratei bem, nunca fiz algo que pudesse magoá-lo. Porque isto, hein?

- Olha Sah, eu não vou mentir: eu não sei mesmo. Ele não conversa muito de você comigo, apenas te zoa, mas nunca disse o porquê. Mas não fica assim. O Seiya é criança, Sah. Ele não sabe o que fala nem o que faz. E realmente não sabe que amiga está perdendo.

- Obrigada, Hyoga. Você é gente boa.

- Não agradece Sah, eu te considero muito para ver você chorar.

- Valeu. Acho que o sinal já tocou.

- É mesmo, é melhor subirmos.

_"Hey, listen to what_

_we´re not saying_

_Let´s play, a different game_

_than what we´re playing_

_Try, to look at me and_

_really see my heart"_

- Shun minha vida, privada entupida! - Juni chegava por trás do garoto, dando milhares de beijinhos em seu rosto. - Como vai o meu melhor amigo?

- Melhor agora que a tia chegou, né? - E ele retribuía os beijinhos. - E você?

- Preocupada. Eu acho que o Hyoga está querendo ficar comigo, sabe.

- Nossa tia, só agora que você percebeu? Ele é todo "assim" por você.

Juni tampou a cara e começou a rir. Shun adorava a expressão doce da garota quando conversava com ela. Era como se ela o iluminasse, como um anjo.

- Sério? Ai tio, nem sei o que fazer. Ele é lindo mas...

- Mas?

- Eu acho que uma amiga minha gosta dele.

- Tipo quem?

- A bebê.

- Nossa, a Eiri? Eu acho até difícil.

- Porque?

- Ela quem muito achar o cara certo e o Hyoga não tem cara de decente, sacou?

- Eu também acho, tio. E, de boa, eu acho que ela é meio afim do Ikki, sei lá.

- Está na cara que você não conhece sua amiga, tia. Ela e o Ikki são amigos, mas não a ponto dela gostar dele.

- Ai tio! Me dá umas aulas de como conhecer as pessoas?

- Depende. Tem o tipo racional e tem o tipo físico.

- Nhaa, safado! - ela riu. - Racional, please!

_"Do you expect me to believe I´m gonna let us fall_

_apart?_

_I could feel I could feel you near me, even when_

_you´re far away_

_I can feel, I can feel you baby, why"_

Todos começaram a olhar. Ninguém entendia o fato. Seiya ficou de boca aberta quando viu Hyoga chegar no corredor das salas abraçado com Saori e deixá-la na porta de sua sala de aula. Shiryu gelou e Ikki não sacou nada, porque chegou atrasado. Depois de se despedir da garota com um beijo no rosto, ele se dirigiu á sua sala de aula.

- Hyoga, o que foi aquilo? Ao invés da loira gostosa, você pegou ela? - Seiya fez uma cara de nojo.

- Eu não peguei, Seiya. Ela é minha amiga, sacou?

- E agora você vai começar a andar com ela, é?

- Primeiro: Isto não é da sua conta. Segundo: Você não sabe o que aconteceu e terceiro: eu não quero discutir.

- Ah, é assim?

- Me desculpa, mas é.

- Então tá. Só acho que andar com ela vai queimar o seu filme.

- Com licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que escutar suas besteiras. Você não gosta dela, eu gosto, valeu?

- Depois não diz que eu não avisei.

- Sabe - Shiryu se interferiu para evitar agressões. - Seiya, ela era sua amiga antes. Porque isto agora? Você notou como a tratou, cara? Foi mancada!

- Meu, eu não vou sair com uma menina que eu não suporto. E você errou Shiryu, eu nunca fui amigo dela.

- Então porque vocês viviam agarrados quando nós éramos menores?

- Porque ela era um chiclete e tanto na minha cola.

- Seiya, você não pode mentir para quem estudou a vida inteira com você. - Hyoga voltou a falar, mais calmo. - Eu e o Shiryu sabemos que você era o melhor amigo dela e que você a adorava.

- Eu era uma criança, e crianças não tem juízo.

- Bela desculpa. Se você pelo menos explicasse o porque de tanta implicância...

- Não tem motivo. Eu implico e pronto. Ela é toda bobinha, chatinha. Zoar ela não faz diferença.

- Sentimentos.

- Hã?

- Sentimentos... Pensa nesta palavra. - Hyoga falou, enquanto se dirigia para sua carteira. - Pensa bem.

_(Chorus)_

_"So go and think about whatever_

_you need to think about_

_Go ahead and dream about_

_whatever you need to dream about_

_And come back to me when you know_

_just how you feel, you feel_

_I could feel I could feel you near_

_me, even though you´re far away_

_I can feel, I could feel you baby, why"_

- Eiri, desculpa.

- Que ow! De boa, Sah. De você eu não tenho ciúmes.

- Valeu. - Saori disse, aliviada. - Pensei que você iria me estrangular.

- Ele é nosso amigo, eu sabia que ele iria falar com você. Dava pra ver nos olhos dele.

- O que?

- Que ele não gostou de te ver chorar. Ele te considera pacas.

- E você também!

- Eu? Ah, eu sou uma coleguinha. Você o conhece desde pequena.

- Ah, nós sempre andávamos juntos, mas ele falava mais com a Shunrei na época.

- Sei. É, eu tenho uma inveja da Shunrei. A amizade deles dá inveja.

- Mas a sua e a do Ikki também é perfeita.

- O Ikki é legal, tipo um irmão mais velho, saca? Ele tá sempre sabendo de tudo o que eu faço, por isto é legal.

- O que as madames estão cochichando? - Juni perguntou, curiosa sobre o assunto.

- Sobre amizades que fazem inveja.

- É, tipo a sua e a do Shun. É tão linda! - Saori disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. - Tão linda que parece namoro.

Juni escutou a amiga e, logo depois, caiu na risada.

- Saori, você é ceguinha, cara! - Juni falou, aos risos. - Eu e o Shun? Affe, não viaja.

- Porque não? Eu sou traumada por vocês dois. Você vai casar com ele!

- Querida, é você a traumada! E fala baixo porque ele senta ali, viu? - Juni ria mais ainda, contagiando suas amigas. - Eu sou mais você e o Seiya.

- Não. Ele me detesta.

- Já ouviu falar na frase "Disfarce de amor é ódio"?

- Eu detesto lemas! - Eiri comentou. - Sabe aquele do "Se tiver que ser, será"? Não me dá sorte.

- Ué, e porque?

- Tipo, teve muitas coisas na minha vida que eram para ser e não foram.

- Como por exemplo?

- Tirar dez nesta prova, já que eu a colei inteira da Sah. Olha, 6,8.

- Ué, ainda é azul.

- Não interessa. Eu quero nota de nerd. Nunca tive capacidade para ser.

- E nem queira.

_"It´s not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It´s not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me"_

Esmeralda passou grande parte da aula trocando bilhetinhos com o namorado. Ikki, que via tudo o que a amiga escrevia, ficava cheio de raiva por dentro. Já fazia tempos que era apaixonado para loira e ela nem para notar. Sempre foram amigos, faziam todos os trabalhos juntos, trocavam confidências e tudo o mais. Porque que ela nunca percebia?

- Ikki, olha só. Ele não é o cara certo? - Ela disse, animada, mostrando o brilhete para o amigo.

- É... hum... se você gosta dele.

- Ai Ikki, eu amo ele. Fiel, doce, sincero, fofo e... ai, nem consigo dizer.

- Que bom pra você, Me. Vai que desta vez você acerte o cara.

- Ai, tomara que você esteja certo.

- É né, tomara.

- Não, espera! Esse seu "tomara" não foi muito convincente.

- Não, é porque eu tô cansado desta aula, cara! Não tenho paciência para isto.

- Aff, nem eu. Só de pensar em álgebra eu já me irrito.

- Bom, pelo menos quem dá a aula é o Aioria.

- É, sorte a nossa pegar ele como professor. É o melhor do colégio.

- É, enquanto a galera do 3° A pegou a Shina! Deus que os ajude.

- Tem razão, tadinhos.

_"It´s not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day"_

Saori saiu da aula extremamente cansada. Não agüentava os resumos imensos que seu professor passou e tinha detestado o comentário de Seiya. Queria matá-lo, para assim, quem sabe, esquecê-lo. Ela andava de cabeça baixa pelo corredor vazia, já que ela era a última a sair da sala sempre. Ela andava de um jeito tímido e devagar, carregando o fichário e tudo o mais nas mãos. Estava tão desligada do mundo que nem percebeu que vinha alguém na sua frente e acabou esbarrando com tudo. E para sua infelicidade, era Seiya.

- Putz menina, você tem problema, né? Custa olhar por onde anda?

- Não enche. - E a menina desviou seu caminho.

- Há, eu encho sim. Realmente, você é muito ceguinha mesmo.

- Jura? - ela ironizou, respondendo ás provocações. - Problema é muito seu, que se incomoda com um ser insignificante como eu, como você diz. Porque não aprende a cuidar da sua vida? Não tem capacidade o suficiente para isto?

- Mais do que você eu devo ter, com certeza.

- Escuta aqui, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer só cabe a mim julgar. Se eu quiser cair tropeçando em todos que eu vir na minha frente não é da sua conta.

- Muito boba, como sempre. Saori, qual é? Pensa que eu não sei o porque de você ser tão fraquinha? Pensa que eu sou idiota a ponto de não perceber que você não responde para mim á altura porque tem medo? Como eu sempre digo, você é patética a ponto de ser ridícula.

Saori gelou. Encarou o moreno nos olhos, que se mostravam zombeteiros, prontos para fazê-la chorar. E ela estava quase. Mas ela não podia deixar que ele a visse daquele jeito, desprotegida, indefesa. Para ele era tinha que ser sempre Saori Kido, aquela que não abaixa a cabeça para ninguém, nem para ele, seu grande amor. Mas ela não conseguia. Era só olhar para ele que perdia as palavras. E assim foi.

- Eu não disse, menina? Nunca vai conseguir deixar de ser a patética da escola. E agora, quem não tem capacidade?

- Eu... - mas nada saía. Tudo estava engasgado. Estava sentindo sua garganta dar um nó que ela não conseguia mais segurar. E por mais que ele risse da sua cara, ela não agüentou. Começou á chorar.

Tudo ocorreu maquinalmente. Ela não tinha controle de seus sentimentos. Seu coração não tinha mais espaço para segurar aquelas lágrimas, que ela já queria chorar havia tempos. Chorar por ele, por ele ter mudado, por ele odiá-la, por ele ser a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Seiya viu os olhos azuis da garota se encherem de lágrimas e sentiu um aperto horrível no peito. Nunca a tinha visto chorar em sua vida. E não aguentou vê-la assim. Mas ele não podia fraquejar. Devia mostrar áquela fraca que ela não tinha como se destacar entre suas amigas, que ela não tinha nem direito á absolutamente nada.

O quê, ela chorando? Não, não. Pelo menos não na frente dele. Seiya não deixou de perceber que a garota se recusava a derramar uma lágrima sequer. Ela desviou o olhar para seu tênis. O garoto levantou o rosto da menina, querendo se desculpar pela besteira, mas, sem querer:

- Patética. Definitivamente, você não tem conserto.

Ela saiu correndo, deixando cair um caderno. Seiya, se abaixou, com remorso, e começou a pegar seus materiais. Sem perceber, pegara o caderno da garota e misturou com suas coisas. Estava sentindo vontade de se bater, para ver se acordava. O que havia dito para Saori foi forte demais. Forte o suficiente para a menina quase chorar em sua frente, coisa que nunca fez. E ainda a havia chamado de patética! Como foi capaz? Ela era forte. Forte demais. E pode perceber isto nas frases da garota, que quase o deixou sem argumentos. Se não fosse aquela bela jogada de meste, teria levado ótimos desaforos para casa.

_"It´s not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why"_

**N/A: **Finalmente, aqui está a fic para vocês. Tomara que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Quando minhas amigas viram a fic, elas comentaram: "Seiya, seu estúpido!".

Eu sei, ele tá BEM estúpido mesmo no começo. Vai demorar um pouquinho só para ele rever as atitudes que ele toma.

Bom gente, espero que gostem e deixem reviews.

Beijos


	2. Hipnotizada

**Recomeçando**

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada foi o gênio que inventou Saint Seiya. Esta história não possui fins lucrativos. É puro divertimento, pode crer.

**Sinopse: **Tudo mudou, mas ela ainda é apaixonada por ele, que não a enxerga nem como a velha amiga de antes. O que eles não contavam é que aquela amizade iria voltar a radiar suas vidas e dar início a um intenso amor.

**Shipper: **Seiya e Saori (A história gira em torno destas personagens).

**Capítulo II**

**Hipnotizada**

**Música: **_Anytime - Kelly Clarkson_

_"Anytime you feel_

_Like you just can't hold on_

_Just hold on to my love_

_And I'll help you be strong"_

Mais uma vez ela tinha se calado. Estava quase chegando ao ponto devastador de comentários e não agüentou até o final. Ele ganhou mais uma vez. E parecia ter ficado contente com isto. Vamos dar-lhe os parabéns por conseguir ser tão grosso e, ao mesmo tempo, irresistível. Saori contava a história para as amigas, sempre soluçando. Eiri escutava cada palavra que a amiga pronunciara espantada. Não esperava isto de Seiya. Shunrei ficou quieta, mas também se chocou. Juni começou a xingá-lo de todos os nomes existentes e Esmeralda acompanhava tudo calada, mas demonstrava raiva em seu olhar. As coisas chegaram ao máximo para as garotas e elas não iriam permitir que isto continuasse.

- Meu, porque será que ele não se liga? - Juni exclamava, mais irritada do que o normal. - Ele não tem o direito, e o que me deixa nervosa é que você não retruca! O que te faz agir assim?

- Juni, relaxa. Foi só mais uma para a coleção. Sabe galera, estou pensando em fazer um álbum de figurinhas. Cada uma delas contem uma cena das eternas brigas que eu tenho com o Seiya. Quem sabe eu ganho um dinheiro com esta minha nova empreitada. - Saori retorquiu, sarcástica, fazendo as amigas darem risadas entristecidas. - E então, quem tá nessa comigo?

- Saori, não! O que nós realmente temos que fazer é mostrar para aquele pavão inútil que você tem sentimentos. - Eiri disse a amiga, abraçando-a. - Ele tem que receber um gelo total e desesperador. Quem sabe ele gosta de perder a pose.

- Na boa - Esmeralda começou. - Daria tudo para vê-lo chorar. Onde já se viu, moleque mais estúpido.

- Que ele é estúpido disto ninguém duvida. Agora o que nós temos que fazer é reeducá-lo. Dar uma lição de moral _básica_ nele. - E foi só Juni terminar de falar que todas as garotas se entreolharam, assustadas. Conheciam muito bem o básico de Juni, que não tinha nada do mesmo. Os planos da loira chegavam a ser cruéis o suficiente para fazer até o mais terrível dos ditadores implorar pela morte.

- Não, é melhor não explodirmos bombas agora. - Shunrei se desatou a falar. Sendo a mais inteligente, todas pararam de conversar para prestar atenção do plano da oriental. - Saori, tomei uma decisão: Você vai ao shopping conosco querendo ou não.

- O QUÊ? - Saori gritou, espantada. Se havia uma coisa que ela decididamente odiava era que tomassem decisões por si. - De jeito nenhum.

- Há, você vai sim. Vamos fazer você se destacar tanto quanto ele.

- Gente, me escuta. Isto não vai prestar. - Ela dizia, desesperada. Não conseguiria ser chamativa. Se tentasse, era provável que se tornasse uma bela piada, e sua situação só pioraria. Mas quem disse que as meninas ligavam? Sabiam muito bem que aquela opinião era resultado da baixa auto-estima de Saori. E tinha outra: era um plano da Shunrei, e sempre davam certo.

- Claro que vai Sa. Viu qual foi a mente que teve a idéia!? - Esmeralda exclamou, animada. - e então, qual é a idéia, Shunrei?

- Muito simples. A Sa, a partir de amanhã vai andar conosco, e não sozinha como ela gosta de andar. Vamos enturmá-la com os garotos, com os professores, com a galera do técnico. Sem contar nas transformações que ela vai sofrer, e que vai começar AGORA! - Shunrei concluiu, ansiosa e decidida. Todas a miravam de um jeito divertido, um tanto quanto malicioso. E começaram as reações: Eiri bateu palmas e abriu um sorriso. Juni começou a pular em cima da cama e soltou vários gritos histéricos de alegria. Esmeralda mordeu o lábio inferior e a raiva em seus olhos foi substituída por uma leve expressão de concordância. Já Saori, ao contrário das outras três, permaneceu assustada.

- E então, o que acham? - Shunrei exclamou, já sabendo a resposta.

- Perfeito! Assim ele vai ter que respeitá-la tanto quanto á nós. - Juni abraçou Eiri e voltou a pular.

- Perfeito, Juni? Tá mais para infração penal. Desculpem-me, mas eu estou fora disso! - Saori gritou a plenos pulmões. - O centro do plano sou eu e não dou autorização para que vocês comecem com esta insanidade. Sabe o que vocês são? Loucas! Inegavelmente loucas!

Por um momento o silêncio reinou no cômodo, mas não demorou e logo o quarteto avançou para Saori, todas com um brilho metálico nos olhos.

- Pois é Sa, somos loucas...

- ...e loucos não medem as conseqüências de seus atos! - As quatro gritaram, fazendo com que Saori risse.

Para variar, elas não ligaram nem um pouco para o que a amiga pensara. Um plano da Shunrei? Ah, não era de se jogar fora. Depositando toda sua confiança nas amigas, Saori resolveu aceitar. E assim lá se vão 5 meninas virando a noite, tentando dar um jeito na timidez que cercava Saori, mostrando-a como realmente é.

_"But you're so afraid to lose_

_And baby I can't reach your heart_

_I can't face this world_

_It's keeping us apart_

_When I could be the one to show you_

_Everything you missed before_

_Just hold on now_

_Cause I could be the one to give you more (let you_

_know!!)"_

Finalmente havia chegado em casa. Colocou os cadernos e livros na cama, que estavam todos misturados e fora de ordem. Resolveu arruma-los para se distrair. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser no que disse a Saori. Que ele tinha, afinal? O que aquela menina fazia que o irritava, que o fazia odiá-la? Ela era sua melhor amiga, sempre fora grudado nela. Como o tempo muda tudo. Se fosse á anos atrás ele estaria junto com ela, conversando sobre a brincadeira que eles podiam jogar no recreio. Agora, sete anos mais tarde, ele a maltratara a ponto de fazê-la chorar. Sentia-se horrível, frio, um vilão que queria acabar com o coração de alguém. Mas algo o intrigava: porque ela tinha medo de responder ás provocações, sendo que ela dava uma queimada em qualquer um que se atrevesse? Porque ela chorara ao invés de xingá-lo? Não conseguia entendê-la. Mas enfim, agora não adiantaria. A besteira estava feita.

Organizando os materiais, sempre bagunçados e quase destroçados, estranhou a presença de um caderno intacto, brilhante e impecavelmente organizado. O caderno era de capa dura, adornada por brilhos e lantejoulas. Era um caderno de menina.

De repente, como um vídeo incrivelmente rápido, os acontecimentos do dia vieram em sua cabeça, o fazendo lembrar da trombada com Saori e da mistura dos materiais pelo chão.

Era dela! Aquele caderno todo arrumado era dela!

E agora, como devolveria? Com certeza, depois de sua estupidez, ela não queira vê-lo e se ele ousasse aparecer em sua frente, levaria um belo tapa na cara. Meu deus, o que fazer? Se ela desse pela falta do caderno, com certeza o culparia de tê-lo pego na hora da discussão, e também levaria um tapa na cara. E pior, havia mais uma hipótese: e se fosse o diário? Meu deus, ele estava ferrado. Ele só tinha duas saídas: ou entregava o caderno para sua dona e levava sopapos ou o pegava para si. Mas mesmo se o pegasse ela podia pensar que foi ele. Bom, por via das dúvidas...

- Segunda opção, com certeza. Sou louco, mas não tanto a ponto de dar minha cara á tapa.

Pegou o caderno com cuidado, olhando fixamente. Aquela sua curiosidade... Se fosse o diário da menina poderia descobrir! Que sorte! Mas, pensando melhor... não. Seria mais uma mancada com a garota. Ler o diário? Ler os maiores segredos da menina? Era melhor nem pensar naquela opção. E assim, decidido, colocou o diário dentro de uma gaveta, a trancou e resolveu esquecer-se de que aquele caderno existia.

- Antes implicar com ela do que fazê-la chorar novamente.

Mas e se pedisse desculpas? Será que ela aceitaria? Seria possível que Saori Kido o perdoasse por cada palavra que pronunciara, cada lágrima que chorou por sua causa? Sua causa... Era só ele pensar que a tristeza da amiga era sua culpa que tinha vontade de sair correndo, falar com ela e abraçá-la, como quando eles eram crianças. Mas afinal, o que estava esperando?

- Amanhã! É melhor aproveitar.

_"Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (yeah)_

_Just let me be the one that can make it all right (I_

_can make it all right)_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

_I can make it all right"_

Mal o portão do colégio se abriu e grande parte dos estudantes já estava lá, Seiya entre eles. Estava com uma feição que não lhe era comum e demonstrava preocupação e ansiedade. Hyoga o fitou, percebendo a aflição do amigo. Sentou-se ao lado do moreno e não demorou a perguntar o que havia acontecido.

- Seiya. - Ele começou. - Desculpe por ontem, eu não queria ter dito tudo aquilo pra você.

- Que nada, djow. - E ele cotovelou o amigo levemente. - Você estava certo. Eu não pensei nos sentimentos dela.

- Nesta questão eu não tiro a minha razão, mas eu fui muito idiota também. Ao invés de brigar eu tinha que te aconselhar, contar algumas coisas.

- Que tipo de coisas? - Seiya perguntou, curioso. Hyoga arregalou os olhos, mas logo disfarçou. Ele tinha prometido á Saori que não contaria, e assim seria.

- Não, esquece. Eu que ando com a cabeça longe daqui.

- Ah, é claro. - Seiya logo voltou ao tom malicioso de todos os dias. - Na república das meninas, penso eu.

- E você está, por incrível que pareça, certo. - Hyoga concluiu, abrindo um sorriso travesso. - A Juni é bonita, legal, mas não é nela que eu estou pensando.

- Então em quem?

- Na Saori. Sabe Seiya, eu sei que disse que não iria, mas eu tenho que...

Hyoga parou de falar, deixando Seiya curioso. Mas logo ele percebeu o porquê do amigo se calar daquele jeito. Um certo quinteto de garotas vinha na direção deles. Elas andavam de um jeito glamuroso, e por mais que fosse descompassado, para sua mente, estavam no mesmo compasso. Uma delas parou para dar um beijo no namorado, as outras seguiram em frente. Uma loira foi a que lhe chamou maior atenção. Os cabelos ondulados se balançavam com o vento, o sorriso brilhante era tentador, seu jeito de andar e se expressar era, para o moreno, o mais charmoso, e os olhos azul-piscina brilhavam como nunca. Naquele momento, Seiya teve a impressão de nunca iria ver moça mais bela do que a loira. Como estava enganado.

Logo atrás, conversando com uma morena, vinha o motivo. Outra garota, só que esta tinha os cabelos lilás-lavanda com algumas ondas nas pontas. Os olhos azul-celeste davam um charme esplêndido ao semblante da menina, que tinham feições angelicais e doces. Os lábios dela tinham uma leve tonalidade vermelha e os mesmos se contorciam num sorriso aberto e simpático. A bela era parada no corredor por várias pessoas que queriam cumprimentá-la. Seiya deleitava-se com aquela imagem de um jeito tremendo que nem escutou quando a moça loira dirigiu-se a ele.

- Bom dia, Seiya. - Eiri deu um beijo no rosto do moreno, que ainda estava abobalhado com a visão.

- Bom... dia, Eiri. Tá bonita hoje. - ele disse, sem prestar muita atenção na loira. Os olhos ainda fixos na bela que vinha em sua direção.

- Ah, claro. Mas não tanto como ela, não é? - A loira riu triunfante. - Achou ela linda, não é mesmo?

- Esplêndida. Você a conhece? - Ele perguntou, ainda com seus olhos fixos na bela garota de cabelos lilás. - Tão linda, nunca a vi por aqui.

Eiri não agüentou o comentário e caiu na risada. Seiya não tinha reconhecido sua antiga melhor amiga. Nem sequer fazia idéia de quem era, e cada expressão que o garoto fazia dava a loira uma vontade cada vez maior de cair na risada e zoar um pouco o amigo, que estava encantado com a visão.

E garota já estava perto. Tirando o casaco de algodão do colégio, a garota mostrava um belo corpo, adornado pela blusa baby-look e a saia. Nos pés, um tênis delicado que combinava perfeitamente com a roupa. A menina era só sorrisos, e os olhos expressivos se mostravam seguros. Isto só fez com que Seiya se apaixonasse ainda mais pela imagem. Já estando bem próxima, a garota se dirigiu até Hyoga e plantou-lhe um beijo no rosto. O loiro também estava abobalhado, mas não era com Saori. Eiri estava maravilhosa. Nunca tinha notado o quanto a francesa era bonita. O beijo que havia ganhado de Eiri foi bem no canto da boca (leia-se: na trave), o que fez o garoto suar um pouco. Logo depois vinha Juni, que vinha, já decidida, dando logo de cara um selinho bem preciso. Aquele gesto inesperado fez com que Hyoga esquecesse completamente de Eiri, voltando suas atenções para a Juni. Abraçou a loira pela cintura, como todas as manhãs, só que desta vez, com uma vontade bem maior. Juni não sabia do interesse da amiga por Hyoga, portanto sorriu para as amigas, achando que estava fazendo algo normal. Eiri, ao invés de corresponder ao ato da amiga, apenas bufou e encarou os olhos azuis do loiro, que não entendeu absolutamente nada.

Desta vez o beijo no rosto era para Seiya. Após depositar o beijo na face levemente corada do moreno, Saori foi cumprimentar os outros garotos. Shiryu se impressionou com a amiga, e logo abriu um sorriso para cumprimentá-la. Shun, por outro lado, permaneceu da cara fechada. Não agüentava sua melhor amiga de agarro com Hyoga. Já estava quase no limite quando Juni se dirigiu á ele.

- Oi Shun. - E se dirigiu de braços abertos para o amigo. Juni fechou os olhos e o abraçou carinhosamente. De um lado, a loira sorria e o abraçava cada vez mais forte. Shun, do outro lado, se mordia. Não tinha controle sobre o seu ciúme e não pensou duas vezes: afastou Juni de si e saiu andando.

Juni não entendeu absolutamente nada. Virou-se para Hyoga magoada, quase chorando. O loiro a abraçou e continuou olhando o amigo, que andava sem sequer olhar para trás. O resto do grupo se virou para mesma direção e fitava o companheiro que ia para longe, sem entender também. Só Shiryu lascou um olhar de reprovação para Hyoga, que respondeu com expressão de "não-fui-eu".

- O que deu nele? Não entendi. - Juni sussurrava, ainda com o rosto escondido no peito de Hyoga.

- Eu também não saquei. - E levantou o rosto da loira, que tinham uma expressão tristonha. - Mas não fica assim, deve ser frescura. Vai ver ele não conseguiu alguma coisa e deve estar um pouco nervoso.

Voltando para Seiya, este ainda estava com os olhos fixos na fisionomia alegre da menina. Ela sorria e conversava com Shiryu animadamente, fazendo com que o garoto sentisse uma inveja tremenda do oriental. Quem me dera, Shiryu.

Eiri, apesar de sua irritação, virou-se para Seiya e soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Sabia perfeitamente que o amigo não tinha lá muito cérebro, mas não reconhecer a menina com quem estudou a vinda inteira? Ela não podia crer.

- Então vocês - e ela apontou para os dois - se cumprimentaram educadamente depois de anos de brigas? - Ela dizia, em alto e bom som, para que o colégio inteiro ouvisse.

- O... o quê? - Seiya perguntou, atônito. Não tinha captado o que a menina quis dizer e, se entendesse, na certa teria algo aproximado de um choque.

- Isso mesmo que você escutou. Porquê? - ela ironizou, quase rindo. - Não reconheceu a Saori, Seiya?

E ele estava certo. Um choque intenso passou por todo seu corpo, fazendo sua respiração acelerar. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, procurando palavras para expressar sua surpresa de uma forma sutil. Se naquele momento se mostrasse alterado, com certeza Eiri gargalharia de sua reação. Ele não podia negar: a última coisa que queria era que a loira tivesse certeza de que conseguira atingí-lo em cheio.

Saori estava mais nervosa do que o normal. Apesar da expressão cética em seu rosto, por dentro estava uma pilha. Estava com medo de não conseguir manter o ar de superioridade por muito tempo. Antes de dar o primeiro passo em direção aos amigos, ela lançou um olhar de canto para Seiya, que se mostrava um tanto quanto nervoso com as palavras de Eiri. Enfim, ela limpou a garganta, respirou fundo, sorriu de canto e se dirigiu a eles, decidida.

- Não o torture, Eiri. - Ela afirmou, de um jeito tão desdenhoso que Seiya pensou duas vezes se iria pedir desculpas pelo acontecimento do dia anterior. A garota se dirigiu a própria amiga friamente, imagina para com ele? Preferiu a opção de não falar. Grande erro. Saori virou-se para ele e com o mesmo tom, alfinetou: - Onde estão as palavras, Seiya? Pensei que você fosse um cara direto, que fala tudo o que lhe vêm à cabeça, mesmo que acabe magoando os outros. - E falou a última frase com toda a vontade que tinha.

-Ui. Esqueci que isto era seu papel, Sa. - E a loira desatou a rir novamente, seguida por Shunrei e umas risadinhas pouco animadas de Juni.

Seiya abriu a boca e logo depois, soltou um riso num tom de incompreensão. Os pensamentos encantadores que teve pela menina desapareceram de sua mente, e o que tinha na cabeça era o que achava que era seu dever: Pedir desculpas e depois virar as costas. Assim, não suportando mais ser piada na boca das garotas, ele mudou sua expressão de interrogação para uma ironia definida. Deu umas risadas para acompanhar as meninas e logo terminou: - Esperem um pouco garotas, eu preciso trocar umas palavrinhas coma Saori aqui. - E puxou a menina pelo braço de um jeito tão feroz que, com certeza, ficaria roxo depois de um tempo. A garota se debatia o tanto que podia, mas o garoto era bem mais forte. Ele a levou para trás do pátio, perto de uma torneira, soltou o braço da menina com uma brutalidade tamanha, fazendo com que ela quase trombasse para trás. Saori ficou espantada com a atitude do garoto e não ficou quieta, como das outras vezes.

_"I look into your eyes_

_And I feel it coming through_

_I can't help but want you more than I want to_

_So baby take all of you fears_

_Cast them all on me_

_That's all I ever wanted was just to make you see"_

- Quem você acha que é, idiota? - Ela gritou, nervosa, se segurando muito para não dar um merecido tapa na cara do moreno. - Meu pai?

- Isto eu não sei, eu só quero que você pare com este show ridículo que você está dando lá no pátio! Onde já se viu, vir de saia pra escola, de _baby-look_, se mostrando para os garotos com esse seu jeito metido. Sem contar o jeito que você me tratou. Fez com que os outros rissem da minha cara e isto - ele respirou para continuar com a bronca - eu não admito.

- Há, claro. Caso você não saiba você não é meu pai nem meu namorado para falar das roupas que eu uso ou deixo de usar. O colégio fez um uniforme deste jeito e se eu quero deixar a calça de lado para usar a saia, isto não é da sua conta. E eu não te devo respeito algum, você não é nada meu. Você também faz com que riam de mim, não é mesmo? E vou te contar uma novidade: a partir de hoje eu não vou admitir com que você faça com que riam de mim. Eles vão ir comigo - ela se aproximou mais, e não percebeu que a distância dos dois era extremamente curta. - de você.

Ah, mas aquilo foi a gota d' água para os ouvidos de Seiya. Nervoso e, de certo modo, assustado, ele foi diminuindo a distância entre os dois e disse na cara da garota:

- Eu sabia. Só faltava ferirem o seu maldito ego para se tornar o que eu já suspeitava. - e estavam tão perto que o hálito fresco do garoto era quase palpável. - Você é uma garotinha mimada e fácil.

Aquelas palavras foram como um tapa bem no meio da cara e, sem controlar mais suas vontades, ela levantou mão e o acertou em cheio no rosto, fazendo com que a dor que sentia no momento fosse, de certo modo, dele também.

- JÁ CHEGA! EU NÃO ADMITO QUE FALEM COMIGO DESTE JEITO! - Ela gritou a plenos pulmões. Não esperava que ele tivesse mudado tanto. - E TENHA CERTEZA DE UMA COISA, SEIYA: EU NUNCA MAIS QUERO VER A SUA CARA NA MINHA FRENTE! - Ela ia empurrá-lo na parede e sair andando, mas ele, num gesto muito mais rápido, a imobilizou. E não se conteve: abraçou Saori forte. A garota também parecia não estar mais com a cabeça ali, porque o abraçava também. E assim, depois de muitos gritos, ela já estava fraca. Desmaiou nos braços do antigo amigo. Mas antes de apagar, ele pode ouvir um sussurro baixíssimo, que o moreno fez questão de pronunciar, ao pé de seu ouvido: - Desculpe.

_"But I could be the one to heal you_

_All that you've been searching for_

_Just hold on to my love_

_And baby let me give you more"_

- Hyoga, eu vou tentar falar com o Shun. Ele deve estar irritado e, mais do que nunca eu preciso falar com ele. Estou preocupada. - Juni falou, um pouco mais calma, depois de chorar algumas lágrimas com o atual ficante. - Te vejo depois?

Hyoga torceu o nariz, mas acabou concordando. Não tinha o direito de interferir nas amizades de uma garota que nem sua namorada era, e assim, dando um beijo com vontade na loira, deixou ela ir. Como Ikki e Shiryu foram terminar de fazer a lição de casa nos bancos da cantina, Esmeralda estava com o namorado e Shunrei acompanhou Juni para achar Shun, Hyoga e Eiri acabaram por ficar sozinhos no meio do pátio. A loira resolveu entrar para a sala adiantada e deixar os materiais por lá, acompanhada pelo russo. Depois de arrumarem suas coisas nos respectivas classes, eles sentaram no chão do corredor vazio

Eiri estava um tanto quanto irritada com as cenas que tivera que presenciar no pátio. Detestava quando tinha que assistir cenas de romance entre Hyoga e Juni. Claro que, até aquele dia, nunca tinha presenciado algo á mais do que abraços e carinhos. Mas o que tinha rolado há pouco, para seu coração era inadmissível e para o seu orgulho, devastador.

Hyoga parecia nem perceber o efeito que sua, podemos dizer, galinhagem tinha causado em Eiri, muito pelo contrário. Achava que a garota não estava nem ai. Já foram amigos, dançaram a formatura da oitava série juntos mas... Ah, era só impressão. Eiri não gostava dele. Ela queria alguém que pudesse construir um relacionamento perfeito, e ele não se encaixava nos quesitos.

Ah, mas não podia negar: Eiri era uma das garotas mais lindas do ano. Os cabelos ondulados iam até um pouco mais abaixo da altura dos ombros. Os olhos azul-piscina tão doces e os lábios tão perfeitamente desenhados eram um convite tentador para qualquer garoto. Qualquer garoto...

Será que, enquanto Juni não estava por perto, Eiri daria uma atenção para ele? Bem, não custa nada verificar.

- Eiri? - Ele a chamou com a voz rouca, um tanto quanto sensual. Eiri apenas apertou o casaco que estava no seu colo, como se estivesse se segurando para não fazer algo que se arrependeria depois.

- O que foi, Hyoga? - Ela disse, um pouco ofegante. Sua respiração estava cada vez mais freqüente e seu coração tinha disparado. Era como uma maratona para ver quem era o mais rápido. - O que você quer?

- Nada. - E colocou sua mão no ombro da menina, e aquilo fez com que uma vertigem gostosa invadisse o corpo de Eiri, que estava cada vez mais nervosa. - Só conversar.

A garota não percebeu mas, em um gesto bem respeitoso, o loiro pousou a mão em sua cintura e a ajudou a levantar. A mão que se mantinha em seu ombro deslizou pelo seu braço, até a sua mão. Ela, num impulso que não conseguiu segurar, pegou na mão dele. Ela o olhava como se estivesse hipnotizada. Seu corpo não obedecia e ela se sentia inútil. Suas pernas bambearam com o perfume cítrico dele. Meu deus, porque todos os momentos que ela passava com ele eram maravilhosos? Ai...

Eles estavam no mesmo ritmo, aparentemente. Mas por dentro, cada um tinha uma sensação diferente. Eiri estava mais nervosa do que o normal, superando seus próprios limites. Hyoga estava adorando toda aquela expectativa por parte da loira, apesar de não entender nem um pouco aquela reação. Ele continuava com a idéia que tivera inicialmente, de verificar se ela poderia lhe dar uma atenção especial, enquanto Juni procurava seu melhor amigo.

Ele a conduziu para dentro de sua sala, que no momento estava vazia, com muito respeito como sempre. Hyoga era um garoto misterioso, de fato. Tinha todas as meninas aos seus pés desde pequeno, e sempre soube lidar com isto. Era muito exigente e só escolhia as melhores, de boa índole, não como Seiya, que ficava com qualquer garota bonita que aparecesse em sua frente. Eiri passou a vida ouvindo frases como "ele beija muito bem" ou "me senti no paraíso nos braços dele", o que a deixava com um ódio que chegava até a doer. Outra coisa que também sabia a respeito do loiro era que quando ele estava com uma, nunca ficava com outra. Ela não tinha percebido o quanto eles estavam perto, porque tinha se perdido naquele oceano que era o olhar de Hyoga. Pois é, parecia que, naquele momento, Hyoga esquecera a regra.

Ele a levantou pela cintura e a colocou sentada na mesa de vidro que havia na sala. Em um gesto involuntário, Eiri entreabriu as pernas, fazendo com que o loiro se acomodasse. Ela não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, ah não tinha mesmo. Seu corpo estava ali mas sua alma parecia ter se confundido entre as duas facetas de Hyoga: A do príncipe encantado e a do galanteador sedento por luxúria. Estava, resumindo, se sentindo um fantoche, que obedecia a cada toque, a cada respiração.

Como se estivesse lidando com uma jóia extremamente preciosa, Hyoga tirou as mexas loiras que teimavam em cair sobre o semblante da menina. Ela ficava mais linda do que o normal naquele jeito hipnotizado. Mas ele continuava na luta para decifrar aquela atitude. Será que aquela impressão...? Será que ele estava certo, afinal? Não, não, ele estava enganado. Bom, enganado ou não, estava gostando daquele momento. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele a puxou pela nuca vagarosamente. Já estavam tão perto que quem visse poderia pensar que eles eram um só.

Ela foi correspondendo, sua boca indo ao encontro da dele.

Naquele momento, ela se sentia no auge.

Sua respiração chegou no limite, e então, percebeu o momento.

Eiri brecou Hyoga, posicionando suas mãos nos ombros do garoto e o empurrou.

Ela se recompôs ao estado de minutos atrás. Teve a impressão de que algo havia caído no chão, mas devia ser por causa do nervosismo. O fitou novamente, mas não aguentou. Saiu correndo.

- Eiri. Ah, meu deus! Um dia essa garota vai me deixar louco. - Ele disse, travesso, ajeitando o casaco.

O sinal tocou, e logo todos os alunos começaram a subir para as salas. Ele se dirigiu até a porta com um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto, até que sentiu ter pisado em algo, e não estava errado. Foi até o chão e achou um colarzinho de cristal azul em forma de coração, e com uma surpresa estampada no rosto, exclamou:

- Ela ainda tem isto!

_"Anytime you need a love baby I'm on your side_

_Just let me be the one that can make it all right_

_Anytime you need a love baby you're in my heart_

_I could make it all right"_

**N/A: **Olá, gente! Muito tempo, eu sei. Estive viajando e voltei ontem, então atualizei isto aqui o mais rápido que pude. Queria agradecer a minha irmã por gostar deste capítulo, e eu também fiz umas mudanças básicas no primeiro, mas pouco mudou. Espero que curtam este também. E eu estou feliz! Recebi review de uma peruana o/

Legal que a fic agrade aos estrangeiros. Bom, eu vou ficando por aqui. Obrigada pela colaboração! Por favor, deixem reviews!

Joannah: Estúpido ao extremo, eu também concordo --' Acho que eu me inspirei num amigo meu do colégio pra fazer o Seiya. Mas pode crer que isto é momentâneo. Eles tem 17 anos, mas ainda são jovens demais e então acaba por tomar atitudes erradas. Todos nós temos o direito de ser inconseqüentes, não é mesmo:P Quanto a morar numa república, eu coloquei um gosto meu na Juni. Gostaria muito de ter um lugar longe de adultos me mandando lavar louça. Mas enfim, é a vida!

Eu vou continuar sim, e obrigada por gostar!

Flor de Gelo: Dedo da ficante? Hum, pode até ter um pouco de influência dela sim, mas posso te revelar algo? Ela não é tão má. É como eu disse, no começo os personagens são de um jeito, mas eles podem mudar e muito, e ela é uma das personagens que vou trabalhar. Espero que goste deste capítulo!

DianaD: Hola :D Espero que entiende un poco mi español, es que no soy tan buena en esta lengua¡Gracias para tener gusto la fic! Me plazco para la gente de otros países leer. ¡Era realmente muy bueno¡Gracias! Él es, más frente del pra todo va a tener una contestación, y entonces vas tú ver un cambio en las actitudes del Seiya. ¡Voy a continuar sí y muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Beijos a todos!


End file.
